Plastic products substitute with conventional glass product since they allow easy processing and light weight. However, plastic products have a limit in their usages due to their soft surface. To give scratch resistance to a surface of such a plastic product, an organic material or a silicon coating has been coated thereon. Such an abrasion resistant transparent plastic is used in many fields such as optical lens, industrial safety lens and leisure goggles. In addition, a plastic film is adhered on conventional glass products for prevention of scattering in more cases, and coating an abrasion resistant coating material is prevalent to improve hardness of a surface of such a plastic film.
Generally, it is preferred that a plastic coating composition has all of abrasion resistance, dyeability, solvent resistance, boil resistance, adhesive property, glossiness, transparency, and work and storage stability, but most plastic coating compositions are limited in their usage since they are lack of at least one of the above properties.
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1998-2185 discloses a siloxane based coating composition with excellent storage stability, abrasion resistance and coloring property. However, such siloxane based coating composition is not suitable for a fine part such as an optical lens since it has bad transparency.
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-20026 discloses a high refractive abrasion-resistant coating composition with excellent impact resistance. However, this coating composition shows deteriorated quality when being used as leisure goggles since it has bad dyeability and glossiness.
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-9786 mentions a siloxane based coating composition with improved adhesive property, glossiness, and storage and work stability. In spite of the above advantages, this coating composition is not suitable as a coating film of a plastic lens since it causes cracks in a film during the hot water test.